


and in my room (i want you here)

by mitchenthusiast



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Collars, Gentle Sex, Hoo boy here we go, Lap Sex, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, but joey loves him and that makes it better, im back on my bullshit again, like riding but gentler, mild petplay, mitch's endless self loathing, power bottom joey, surprisingly soft and feelingsy for what is essentially just a bunch of quasi-weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchenthusiast/pseuds/mitchenthusiast
Summary: inspired bythis artby HotDoritoDipper. literally just mitch on a leash with joey riding his dong bc im a fucking mess





	and in my room (i want you here)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the amount of porn gets outweighed by That Sappy Shit (tm) listen im an emotional gay and ill cry to anyone who'll listen about how much mitjo love each other dont touch me

The collar is tight around his neck, heavy and thick where it presses against histhroat as he swallows,dry-mouthed, and whimpers. Joey keeps lazily rocking in his lap, barely even lifting his hips up and down, and loops the leash around his hand to shorten it. He cocks his head at Mitch,questioning, and Mitch nods, letting Joey tug onit and bring their lips together.

It's strangely quiet in Mitch's head, the rusty creak ofhis mattress' springs where it lies on the floor and Joey'ssoft, gasping breaths sounding like they're thousands of miles away, like they're something he's hearing dimly as he drowns.His room in the trailer is dark, lit only by the single bulb hanging from the ceiling, and it gets darker still when he shuts his eyes and lets Joey's warm,soft mouth open against his, licks againstJoey'stongue and bites at his lower lip, earning another short, gentle tug on the leash. Mitch leans back on his calves then, where he's kneeling on the mattress, and lets his mouth go pliant, sticks his tongue out and licks at Joey's lips, hands gently palming his ass where he's holding onto Joey to support him on his lap. Joey ends up just a little bit taller than him like this, with Mitch's spidery legs tucked away beneath him and Joey hoisted up on top of him, arms looped gently around his broad shoulders. Mitch usually hates being looked down on like this (not that it happens often, due to his height) but when it's Joey it feels  _right_ , feels correct for him to be up there, like a fucking angel watching over him, like a king on his throne. Joey never looks down on him with disgust, though, not even when they do this weird, semi-kinky routine of theirs. Joey's only ever gentle, only ever kind to Mitch, even when he has him on the end of a leash, under his body as he rides him, slow and steady.

Joey's breaking away now, but it's only for a moment, only long enough to whisper "Good boy." to Mitch beforeducking his head into the crook of his neck and letting out a long, shuddering moan as Mitch's hands grip tighter on his ass.

Mitch's breath comes out as a wheeze when he feels Joey's teeth just under the collar, shaky and from somewhere deep and uncomfortable in his lungs, like the first time he smoked but better, so much better. Joey's better than any drug he's ever taken, sweeter than any high he's ever had, and Mitch can't imagine ever, ever giving him up. He watches thestretch of Joey's lips when he tips his head back and moans as Mitch shifts his weight, driving him deeper into Joey, and  _fuck_ , he knows it's probably weird tolove someone this fucking much but he absolutely cannot help himself. He lets his mind pick up its earlier thread and imagines Joey, laid back on a throne, soft grin on his face as he spreads his legs and lets Mitch crawl between them, lets him treat him right, like he deserves. He imagines him, crown knockedaskew on his head as he runs his hands down the slope of Mitch's chest, presses a kiss over his heart, pets his neck lovingly, fingers skimming over the heavy leather of his collar.

Joey probably wouldn't wear a crown if he was actually royalty, though. He'd wear a snapback with diamonds glued to it or something.

Mitch  _really_ needs to learn to shut his brain off.

Mitch's brain doesn't shut off, but it does quiet down significantly when Joey rears up on his lap, rises up over Mitch and tugs on the leash so he's staring up into Joey's hazy eyes. He knows his tongue's hanging out of his fucking mouth, knows he probably looks dumb as shit, fucking trailer trash with a dog collar clipped around his neck, but Joey smiles at him anyway, tugs on the leash and whispers "Harder", lets him fuck up into him, trying to get the angle just right so he can nail Joey's prostate. He gets it after a few thrusts, watches Joey's mouth as it opens in a wide gasp, feels his hands grab his shoulders, feels him squeeze them tight as he struggles to keep his balance. 

"Yeah?" he asks quietly, and Joey nods.

"Yeah. S'good." he replies, words coming out in a sigh, and it's all that Mitch needs to hear.He just needs to know that he's doing good, that he's getting Joey off, that he's making him happy. Joey doesn't look at him like he's garbage, doesn't look at him like he's gross, or weird, or trash. He just smiles down at him, eyelids low and heavy, and presses a soft, gentle kiss to his open mouth, like a gentle brush of wingtips. 

When Joey shifts again, the leash moves with him, and the thick leather of the collarbites hard into theflesh of Mitch's neck. The little tag on it, engraved with Joey's name, slaps lightly against his skin when he moves, metal warm from the heat of hisbody. There's going to be marks tomorrow, Mitch thinks, dark and mottled, little constellations of pain whenever he runs a hand across the back of his neck. Little reminders of being here, alone in his room with his boyfriend on his lap, of being able to shut his eyes and just be _Joey's_ , be without worries for just a little while. To be adored, and to be able to adore Joey in return.

Too much of Mitch's life has been made up of broken things. So many broken things that he once thought he would never again have anything right, anything real, that he even deserved goodness. And then came Joey, his sweet, wonderful, Spots, who now cradles his face in his palms,leash looped around his hand and pressing into Mitch's cheek, and kisses him, gentle and chaste. The room around them is dark, but it is cut through with floating pink and pale, golden yellow, as the single light bulb swings above them, caught up in Mitch's barely contained telekinesis, spinning in aquiet circle on its cord. Mitch sees it all, eyes open and watching Joey's face as he kisses him,face illuminated with the room's glow and smiling softly. Pure, in a way that Mitch had never thought possible in his life. Pure in a way that Mitch wants to worship, wants to give himself over to, completely and truly. His own little angel, tugging on his leash.

Joey moves away to press adelicate kiss to the center of Mitch's forehead, and holds his lips there as Mitch moves in to run his tongue over Joey's nipple. He shudders and sighs, fingers sliding up Mitch's cheeks to loop themselves through his hair, to pet and stroke delicately as Mitch keeps thrusting, keeps licking at Joey's chest with just the barest hint of teeth. From somewhere above him, sounding so far away that it seems as though the words are coming from the stars themselves, Mitch hears quiet praises in between moans, "good boy" and "feels so good" among others tumbling down to him like early winter snow. Mitch drinks them up, runs his hands across Joey's ass, reaches down to his hole and strokes his fingers along its edge, feels where hisdick is driving into Joey. Connected. Joey's thick thighs flex around his waist as he sucks in a harsh, deep breath, and Mitch whines and buckshis hips.Joey soothes him, runsa hand through his hair, reaches down with his other and slides a finger across the collar's edge, lets him know how good he is for him, how loved. The collar's tight around Mitch's neck, he thinks, and heavy, but as long as Joey is the one holding his leash, it doesn't matter at all. All that matters is Joey, happy andbeautiful, pulling on hisleash to bring him into another kiss. The yellow and pink lights of the room fade away as Mitch shuts his eyes, swipes his tongue against Joey's lower lip, and lets himself stop thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever think about how mitch absolutely adores joey and would literally do anything for him/to make him happy and go aww because you're a sappy romantic gay and then you think about in like a fucking context and write a bunch of sub mitch content because same  
> idk this ideas been kicking around my head for a bit (product of thinking about mitjo while listening to joan jett's cover of i wanna be your dog, which is also where this fic's title is from) and then i saw the art ([which im gonna link again bc oh my God](https://twitter.com/HotDoritoDipper/status/861288149821128704)) and it was basically Exactly what id been imagining so i took it as a sign to write it  
> yeah uhhhhhh there u go hope u liked leave comments and kudos and shit and i will Yodel bye


End file.
